High School is So Not Hell
by monieXwhitlock
Summary: Bella is in a band with all her besties Jasper, Emmett, and Rose. But two new students come and Bella has her eye on the gorgeous boy. All human
1. Chapter 1

**I awoke to my alarm going off. Damn, another day of school****.**** I slammed my hand on the off button and got out of bed. Last night's party was very intresting. It was my best friend/band partner's party, Jasper. He decided that our band need to play at the party. We did fucking awesome! Rose is our singer, Jasper is a guitatest, and Emmett plays the bass guitar. I'm the drum player. To why he decided to have a partyu on a Sunday night blows my mind, but he did. Of course everyone got drunk, even Jasper which is a first because is toloerence is usually ZERO! He kissed me last night and I loved evey minute of. But I can't date my friend it's just to weird. **

**The hot water spray hit my back loosening all the tense muscles. I could smeel the smoke from last night still in my hair. I washed my twicw just to be safe. I moved to Seattle when I was a freshmen. My dad got a job for the Seattle Police Department and is on the elite S.W.A.T team and he also has ZERO tolerence. My dad may be in his late fortys but he is healthy as a horse, and always makes sure I'm in check. My mom is a local artist and owns a muesum. Were not like mega rich, but were well off. **

**I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my hair in a towel. Thank God my room has it's own bathroom. I stepped into my room still naked and wet. I went to my closet. I decided on skinney jeans and my favorite Save Ferris shirt. I turned my iPod on and put on No Doubt. Rosealie loves to do No Doubt cover songs when were just playin at gig, which is fine with me cause I love them. I slipped on a pair of underware and a bra and went back to my bathroom. I let my hair fall out of the towl. Looking at myself in the mirror, i felt somewhat satisfied. My cheeks were flushed just a tiny bit. My brown hair cascaded still wet and wavy just 2 inches below my shoulders. I smiled, and looked at my white straight teeth. I am very blessed I thought. I was just going to let my hair air dry. I pulled my shirt over my head and put my jeans on. My shirt was white with green leteering so I decided on my white and green Vans. I know so classic! I loosly braided my hair and let it sling over my shoulder. I applied some carmex and a squirt of perfume and of course deoderant, grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs. I reached into the pocket and grabbed my iphone that I payed for my self after spending the summer working at Starbucks out of the side pocket. My parents were against buying me new technology. I walked in to the kitchen, my dad already in his uniform sitting at the breakfest nook sipping coffee and reading the paper. My mom was still in a red sliky robe sipping hot tea and reading her lastest favorite authors book. My parents lightly holding each others hand. I smiled at them, after 20 years of marriga they were still madly in love. I opened the fridge and grabbed a yogurt.**

**"Good moring honey, there's toast in the toaster." my said smiling sweetly looking up from her book.**

**"Ok, Thanks" I said and headed to the toaster and smothered my toast in apple jelly and took a bite.**

**"How did you sleep Bells?' my dad asked still looking at his paper.**

**"Ehh so so how bout you?" I asked eating my yogurt now.**

**"Great until I heard my daughter trying to sneak in at 2 in the morning" I looked down hoping to God that the policmen doesn't come out.**

**"I'm sorry it won't happen again" I said and threw the yogurt container away.**

**"Your right, it won't your curfew has been moved back down to midnight." he said sternly and got up to put his coffee mug into the sink.**

**"Yes sir" I mumbled**

**"Have a good day sweetie, and make good choices" he said and went kissed my mother goodbye and grabbed his coat and head out the garage door. I flet my mother's hand under my chin, she lifted it up so I was looking at her.**

**"He means well" she says and kisses my forhead. I smile and grab my backpack.**

**"We have band pratice so I'll be home around 7 is that cool?"**

**"Of course have a good day hun" she smiles and goes back to her reading.**

**I head out the garage and get into my huge muddy jeep. It's practicly my baby. A terrible car for Seattle but I do love her. The egine rumbles to life and I pull out of the garage and head to high school hell.**

**I pull into the parking lot and immeditly see Jasper, Rose, and Emmett. I hop out and walk over to them.**

**"Hey guys" I say and knuckle bump them. I blush when I look at Jasper.**

**"New Meat" Rosealie hisses and I look to where she is staring and I see two peopke I've never seen before getting out of a silver Vovlo. The girl is short and has black spiky hair, she reminds me of a pixie. My breath hitches when I see the guy. He is gorgeous. The only thought that runs through my head at that time was I must have in...**_**now.**_

****************

**So this idea popped into my head today and I had to write it! hope u like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've never felt this before. The way his bronze hair looked liked he just got out of bed and his emerald eyes that were now boring into mine. I noticed I wasn't breathing and let out a big gush of air. His skin was lightly tanned as if he spent a few hours at the beach. I could see his arm muscles rippling, oh how much I wanted to be in those arms. He was just standing there looking at me as I was him. He was probaly thinking how lame I was ogling at him. I didn't care, I would so pay to see what was under that navy blue tee shirt he was wearing. Stop that! I thought. I was practically raping him with my eyes.**

**"Your practically raping him with your eyes" Rosealie smirked. I blushes a broke our gaze at each other. I looked at Rosealie and glared.**

**"I'll see yall at lunch" I spat and walked toward first period without another glance toward the angel.**

**First period was art, oh what a joy. Not. When it comes to my artisic abilities I so did not take after my mother. We were finishing a painting on something we were passionate about. Of course I painted giant drumsticks that looked more like baseball bats, but who cares? As I was putting my apron on I looked up and saw the angel walk in a go to the teacher. O MY GOD! He was so not in my class was he? His green eyes met mine and a breahtaking crooked smile came to his lips. Oh those lips I wanted to kiss them senseless. Snap out of it Bella! I looked around and saw Angela, I walked toward her.**

**"Hey can you tie this?" I asked and turned around.**

**"Yeah sure" she said and tied it. **

**"Thanks" I mumbled and headed back to my table. I noticed my usually empty art table now had a person sitting in the extra seat. Could this day get any better? I thought. I sat down in the seat across from him and got started on my painting not making eye contact. **

**"You a drummer?" a honey vevlet deep voice asked. I looked up and met emerald eyes not even 3 inches from my face. I glanced down at his lips which were now formed in that damn crooked smile. **

**"Er...uh Yeah?" I said back looking back to his eyes.**

**"I'm guitar" he said simply. He could so join our band. I would galdly replace him with Emmett, he can be a dick sometimes anyways. **

**"Thats cool" I said back and smiled at him. I didn't noticed we were leaning toward each other.**

**"So whats your name?" he asked sitting back. I leaned back too and started painting again putting the final touches on my painting.**

**"Bella" **

**"Bella means beautiful...just like you" he whispered the last part and leaned toward me again. I blushed and looked down again.**

**"Hey you must be the new guy, I'm Lauren" Oh shit Lauren decided to be a bitch...once again. She was leaning toward him with her chest pushed out. I made a gagging noise.**

**"Whats your problem Swan?" she snearred **

**"Oh, I sorry did you hear that I just always get nauseated when a bitch is around" I said smiling innocently at her. Her face scrunched into a scowl.**

**"Your the bitch!" she says and puts her hand on the angels shoulder and smirks at me.**

**"I'm not a bitch, I just have a low bull shit tolerence" I say and go back to painting and pretend shes not there. **

**"If you ever need anything just come to me" she whispers in his ear and struts away. I snort and shake my head.**

**"Is she always like that?" he asked eyes wide**

**"If you mean a stuck up btch? Then yeah, pretty much" I smirk at him while he sits there still wide eyed.**

**" Thats vile" he says and frowns.**

**"I didn't catch your name" I said changing the subject.**

**"Edward" he says smiling full on this time. I just look at him. Is it possible to fall in love with somebody you've only had a small conversation with? Well there is love at first sight. **

**"I like that" I said back giving him a small smile. We stared at each other for a couple more seconds then I blushed and looked down.**

**"So...where did you move here from?" I asked putting a paintbrush in the water.**

**"Sacramento" he said**

**"Oh! whoa! Well this is a change for you I bet" **

**"Yeah...my father is a heart surgeon and was moved up here, it's not so bad. Just not any sunny beaches" he laughed.**

**"That does kinda suck" I said back looking back at him. His arms were folded across his chest and he was leaning back in his chair.**

**"Your paintings should be done in the next five minutes!" the art teacher yelled. I glanced down at mine, it was pretty much done so I took it to hang on the drying rack. I took a step back and admired the crappy work. I felt warm breath on y neck all of a sudden.**

**"It's not so bad" Edward whispered in my ear. I turned around to face him.**

**"Don't lie" I said smiling and walked back to our table pulling the apron loose and taking it off. **

**"Save Ferris eh?? No Doubt so better" he said as a matter of factly way. I stood there with my jaw dropped.**

**"NO WAY! YOUR A NO DOUBT FAN?!?!" I yelled**

**"Hell yeah" he said and smiled" Tragic Kingdom was there best album!"he added.**

**"Omigod! You so need to hear our band! We do lots of cover songs of them! This is so awesome! A guy that likes No Doubt! Well besides Emmett and Jasper!" he just kept laughing through my rant.**

**"Ok I will!" he said holding his hands up after I kept saying he needed to hear our band.**

**"Good!" I said and grabbed my backpack as the bell rang.**

**"So what do you have have next?" I asked. He pulled out a piece of paper and stared at it.**

**"Er...Outdoor Ed with Mr. Ward" he said and looked at me.**

**"Have fun in that class" I said sarcasticly. I had taken that last year it was pretty much a blow off class where you just sit around and watch Mr. Ward stake tents.**

**"Well I guess I'll see you around" I added. He stopped and turned to look at me in the crowded hall.**

**"You better" he whispered and tucked a stray hair back into place and turn and walked down the hall. All the girls he passed stopped and drooled over themselves looking at him. I rolled my eyes and headed to the gym. **

**Seniors don't technoclly have to do athletics but they have to do some kind of fitness and the eaisiest one was endurence so thats what I did. The down side to the class was the uniforms. Tiny black spndex shorts and a white tee shirt that says East High Edurence on it. I pulled on my running shoes and headed out to the track with the rest of the girls. Why did I have to have this stupid class second period?? Coach handed us all stopwatches and told us to run a mile, nothing hard. I took off and let my thoughts take over my head. They mostly were filled with Edward. About on my third lap I noticed a group of people sitting in the middle of the track. I instantly spotted Jasper and Emmett. I forgot they had Outdoor Ed this period. Wait! Thats what Edward has too.! Oh shit hes going to see me in these shorts! Oh geez! Emmett was waving me over I rolled my eyes and jogged over to him and Jasper and of course Edward was with them. I had a sick feeling they were going to good friends.**

**"Looking good in the spandex Bells" Emmett said lighly slapping my back. I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm.**

**"So Edward here is the new guy." Jasper said**

**"Oh really? Would've never guessed!" I said I heard Edward snicker.**

**"We have first period" he said **

**"Oh well then never mind" Emmett said all dramacticlly**

**"Swan get your butt moving or you'll run two!" Our coach yelled at us. I gave her a thumbs up and started walking backwards.**

**"Gah that fat bitch couldn't even run a lap" I mumbled "I'll you two dickweeds at lunch...bye Edward" I said and ran off down the track. For once in my life I was hoping a guy was looking at my ass. And I hoped the guy was Edward.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The rest of my morning classes went by fairly quick. Even though through all of those classes Edward was the only thing on my mind. I stopped by my locker on my way to the cafeteria to drop my backpack off. I checked my phone. I new message from Rose.**

_The new hot guy you were raping with_

_your eyes is sitting with us at lunch._

_Hurry your ass up he keeps aking about you!_

_-Rose_

**He sitting with us?!?! Ok keep it coll Bella. I walked into the Caf heading toward our usual table. I noticed two new heads at the table. It was the pixie girl I saw earlier. Shit, thats probably his girlfriend. I knew I never had a chance anyways with this gorgeous man. My face fell a little as I approached the table. I saw Emmett had a plate of cheese fries. That sounded good all of a sudden. I came up behind him and grabbed one and stuffed it into my mouth.**

**"Bella!" Emmett whined. I stuck my cheese covered tounge out at him.**

**"Go get your own" he said sticking his tounge back out at me.**

**"Fine! I will" I said and went to the line. Anything to get me away from the already taken Edward. **

**"Bella!" I turned and saw the creep Mike walk up. He slung his arm around my shoulder.**

**"How have you been sweet thing?" He said breathing into my face. I cringed and ducked to get out of his grip.**

**"Good until you showed up" I said and walked up to the snack bar.**

**"Cheese fries and a tea" I said pulled out my student lunch card and payed.**

**"I like a girl with a big appetite" Mike whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes and turned away and headed back to the table. I stopped short and turned to face him.**

**"Why don't you go back to Jessica, so she can blow you" I said smirking and turned on my heel and went and sat down across from Jasper. He stole one of my fries and popped it into his mouth. He face had a thinking expression. I glanced down the table to see Rosealie whispering to Jasper. Edward and Emmet were lauging about something. I caught Edward's eye, his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. I blushed much brighter and looked back at Jasper. **

**"Bella, do you remeber the party last night?" he said after finishing chewing thoughtfully.**

**"Um..yea? You got wasted, I'm surprised you showed up to school this morning" I said laughing.**

**"Yeah, about that um I'm sorry I knda kissed you last night. I was drunk, but don't get me wrong your hot! But I see you more like a sister" he said looking down ashamed. I put my hand on top of his trying to comfort him.**

**"Don't worry about it bro" I said and lightly punched him in the shoulder. He looked up and smiled at me.**

**"Thanks Bells" he said and stole another fry. I glanced down at Edward and he had almost a....hurt expression? Thats weird.**

**"Bella, you up for pratice at my place this afternonn?" Emmett asked.**

**"Uh..yeah. I already told mom" I said taking a swig of my tea.**

**"K sweet! Edward and Alice are coming too!" he looked like a kid on Christmas morning he loved meeting new people. The pixie girl who I assumed was Alice got up and walked toward me.**

**"I'm Alice!" she said very excitdly.**

**"Bella" I said extending my hand toward her.**

**"I can tell were going to be great friends. You've already met my brother, Edward" she said motioning toward him. Wait! Brother? My world just got much happier.**

**"Yeah" I said smiling and looking at Edward who was staring back smirking. I stuck my tounge out at him. He laughed and did it back.**

**"He likes you" Alice whispered in my ear. I blushed deep red.**

**"Y-You d-d-don't know that" I stuttered.**

**"Oh do I?" she said and walked back to her seat, smiling at me then him the whole way. I broke his gaze to look over at Rose and Em who were having a heated make-out session.**

**"Guys!" I took a war magizine Jasper was looking at and hit Emmett on the side of the head.**

**"Not at the table, go do your duties somewhere else" I said. edward, Alice and Jasper all snickered at me. With a shrug of their shoulders Emmett and Rosealie took off to a janitors closet I assume. Jasper and moved to sit across from Alice. He so liked her! i looked up and saw edward looking at me from right across the table.**

**" I'm so glad you don't think I'm a dickweed" he said laughing referring back to the track. I laughed with him and blushed looking down. I felt a warm finger lift my chin up.**

**"Please don't hide those beautiful brown eyes from me" he whispered. My breath hitched, I wanted to kiss him so bad. I hoped he had the same idea going. I wasn't for sure. The bell rang ending lunch. Damn. I got up and threw my trash away.**

**"What class do you have now?" I asked**

**"Chem" he said all warily**

**"Me too! Let me stop by my locker and I'll walk with you" I said. He perked up.**

**"Ok I'd like that." he said smiling that crooked smile. We reached my locker, I opened it revealing pictures taped on the door.**

**"Is this you and Emmett?" he asked.**

**"Oh yeah! haha we were costume partners one year." I said referring to the picture of me and Emmet dresses up has Peter Pan and Tinker Bell. I will never forget Emmett in tights! What a great memory! We entered the class, I went to my desk as Edward went to the teacher to get him to sign the pass he had. There was an empty desk next to mine. He plopped down in it. Everytime I've seen him tday I never checked out his appereance other than his face and chest. He was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and black ratty converse with the nvy blue tee shirt. It looked HOT on him. I am so inviting him to my pool party next month. I really didn't pay attention to class at all because of the notes Edward kept passing me.**

_I want to know more about you._

**I sighed and looked over at him. He acted like he was paying attention to the teacher.**

_I'm really not that exciting, I'm quite boring actully._

**I passed it back to him. He read it and shook his head.**

_I find you very intersting and did I metion your beautiful?_

_Maybe I did, anyways like what do you do besides play in a band?_

**That man knows how to sweep a girl off her feet!**

_Sit at home, or go to a party I'm invited to which is not very often_

_I like to read, espeacially under a nice blue sky._

**I flicked it back.**

_Hmm...that sounds very relaxing._

**The bell rang befor I got to pass it back. I stuffed everything into my bag and got up. I met him outside of the classroom.**

**"Just one more period then school is over" I groaned dreading my next class, Spanish. He laughed and rubbed soothing circles on my back.**

**"You can make it, I believe in you" he said sarcastically.**

**"Yeah, Yeah, well I guess i'll meet you out in the parking lot after school is out" I said stopping and facing him.**

**"Ok" he whispered and did the same thing as earlier, put a stray hair back in it's place. He turned and walked back up the hall.**

**Spanish was terrible, thats the one class I have with Mike, he is such a tool. When the final bell rang I jumped up and got out of the class as fast as I could. I had to stop by my locker, but after that I was free. I nearly sprinted to the parking lot. Everyone had already beat me there. They were standing by my jeep.**

**"Hey" I said as I walked up.**

**"Bella it's your day to get drinks" Emmett said loud and clear.**

**"Yeah I know. Usual?" I asked They nodded.**

**"I think I should go with Bella so I can help her carry them." Edward piped in. He threw Alice the keys.**

**"Jasper, you can ride with me" she said and grabbed his hand a took off toward there Volvo. I unlocked the doors and threw my backpack in the back seat. Edward did the same.**

**"I need to run home real quick, i forgot my drumsticks" I said as I pulled out of the parking lot.  
**

**"Ok thats fine" he said messing with the radio diles. I pulled into our driveway a few minutes later. Niether of my parnets were home.**

**"I really like this" he said as I opened the front door.**

**"Thanks, my mom always wanted a town house" I started towards the stairs, he followed. I went into my room and rumged through my closet looking for my newier pair. Found them. I heard Edward on my drum set in the corner. I laughed at the scene that was in front of me. Edward had a hard thinking expression on as he tried to play my drums.**

**"No use your right foot on the pedal" I said walking bahind him. I put my hands on top of his and helped him play a simple beat.**

**"I played the drums!" he said once we were finished. He was very impressed with himself.**

**"Uh yeah! with my help" I said smirking at him. He had gotten up at this point. He was in such close proximity. I'm going to do it! I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him forward until his lips crashed to mine. I knew he was going to reject me and push me away. But he didn't. He kissed me with so much passon I thought I was going to faint. His tounge asked for permission, I opened my mouth to let him explore. Our tounges fought for dominace, his won. He broke away first to breath.**

**"I so glad you did that." he said and kissed me again.**

**" I've wanted to taste your lips since I first laid eyes on you this morning" he added. This time I kissed him back.**

**"Me too" I said and looked into his eyes which were vright green with excitment. He pushed me up against the wal and kissed me again this time with more sweetness to it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. It was so soft. I needed to breath so i broke away. But his lips didn't leave my skin. He just continued down my neck. I moaned.**

**"Bella?" he whispered into my neck.**

**"Yes?"**

**" I know I just met you, but I really like and don't have the power to just be you friend, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked looking into my eyes.**

**"Yes" I smiled and kissed him with so much passion I'm pretty sure I felt something hard poking my thigh.**

wrote that in like 30 minutes!

* * *


End file.
